Groupie un jour, groupie toujours
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Fiona, Eve, Iris, Daisy... Elles sont toutes différentes et pourtant elles ont toutes une chose en commun : être des groupies des Maraudeurs. Mais tout comme Rome, cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour, quoique...
1. Rose passion

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rose" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Fiona Faulkner : Rose passion**

Je m'appelle Fiona Faulkner, sixième année à Poufsouffle et membre du fan club de James Potter. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour James juste à cause de sa popularité. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux jour de la Saint-Valentin…

Ce jour-là je me levai plus avec exaspération qu'autre chose. Il était sept heures du matin et toutes les filles de mon dortoir étaient déjà en pleine effervescence en train de se pomponner et tout le tintouin. Normal, c'était la Saint-Valentin, la fêtes des amoureux, tout ça, et soit disant le meilleur jour pour se déclarer à une demoiselle. Forcément, toutes mes copines s'étaient mises dans la tête qu'elles avaient des admirateurs secrets. Seule Betty avait quelqu'un de concret pour qui se préparer. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que son copain lui avait promis monts et merveilles pour cette journée.

- Il a réussit à convaincre les elfes de maison de nous préparer quelque chose de spécial qu'on mangera tranquillement en tête à tête, rien que tous les deux, me dit-elle.

- Ok, tu me laisse dormir maintenant ?

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle me racontait en long en large et en travers comment allait se dérouler son idyllique journée. Moi je n'en avais rien à faire. Jonas, mon petit ami, n'était pas du genre très démonstratif. Il était canon, joueur de quidditch, studieux, mais absolument pas romantique. Mais je l'aimais quand même. Je savais juste qu'il n'avait rien préparé de spécial pour ce jour-là. C'était peut-être à cause de la jalousie que j'avais répondu si sèchement à Betty.

Heureusement, et la bonne humeur de Saint-Valentin aidant, elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur. Mon ventre gargouilla, ce qui sonnait la fin de ma grasse-matinée. On était dimanche et j'étais debout à sept heures, quelle veine. Je me préparais tranquillement. Deux amies m'attendirent en discutant avec animation du sujet de conversation numéro un du moment. Elles étaient ce que j'appelais avec dépréciation des groupies des Maraudeurs.

- Tu t'imagine si au moment du courrier le hibou avec la rose vient vers toi ?

- Là, professeurs ou pas je lui saute dessus !

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre autant de roses.

- Peut-être que c'est aussi pour que Sirius en envoie à sa copine.

Et voilà, la semaine dernière a eu lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Espérer qu'un Maraudeur ne se montre pas dans le village sorcier pour l'occasion serait d'une stupidité profonde. Bref, Potter avait profité de l'occasion pour acheter un bouquet de boutons de rose. Il en avait pris soin toute la semaine et d'après les filles de Gryffondor les fleurs s'étaient épanouies et étaient devenues magnifiques. Le soin qu'il apportait à ces plantes avait fait courir la rumeur qu'il les préparait pour les envoyer à la belle de son cœur le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Quelqu'un lui avait demandé si les fleurs étaient pour Lily Evans, la fille qu'il avait soi-disant en vue, et il avait éclaté de rire en disant, je cite :

- Je crois bien que je n'offrirai plus jamais de fleurs à Lily, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que si j'osais encore une fois elle m'enterrerait vivant et arroserait ma tombe pour que je me noie lentement avec l'eau qui s'infiltrerait.

La question était alors demeurée : pour qui étaient ces roses rouges ? Moi, je n'en avais rien à faire de James Potter, je sortais avec Jonas Abernathy, l'un de ses grands rivaux au Quidditch. J'eus d'ailleurs la surprise de le voir tiré aux quatre épingles, assis de si bon matin dans la Grande-Salle. Soudain un doute m'assaillit : et s'il avait prévu quelque chose finalement ? Sans m'en parler, juste pour me faire la surprise ? Je l'aimais encore davantage si c'était possible. Je me passai vite fait en revue. Je n'avais pas fait d'effort particulier mais j'étais quand même plus que présentable, ayant noué mes cheveux dans une tresse lâche comme il l'aimait.

J'accourai jusqu'à lui avec un sourire radieux. Il se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Il y avait un peu plus de retenue que d'habitude dans son baiser mais ça devait être la foule remplissant la Grande Salle qui l'intimidait un peu. J'étais persuadée qu'au fond, c'était un grand sensible. Je ne savais pas alors à quel point je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Le courrier était arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude et, à la surprise générale, une seule rose rouge délicatement entouré d'un ruban doré vola sous le plafond enchanté. Tout le monde, même ceux et celles qui ne s'intéressaient pas particulièrement aux Maraudeurs suivirent la chouette blanche des yeux. Le volatile se posa juste devant Betty qui sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son petit ami assis près d'elle. Fausse alerte.

Tout le monde resta perplexe, moi compris. Je remarquai au passage que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas présents dans la Grande Salle, sauf Peter Pettigrow, mais lui il ne comptait pas. Il n'avait pas le sex appeal suffisant dirons-nous. A ce moment, Jonas posa sa main sur la mienne me faisant me tourner vers lui. Il avait un visage très sérieux, comme lorsqu'il se concentrait avant un match.

- On peut aller dehors ?, me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il était si sensuel malgré lui. Bien sûr, j'acceptai immédiatement. J'attendais toujours ma surprise après tout. Nous avons marché quelques minutes dans le parc, à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, bref à faire notre parfait petit couple. Et soudain Jonas s'arrêta. Nous n'étions pas très loin de la volière, à une distance suffisante pour que le bruit des hiboux suffisent à couvrir un murmure. Je vis les lèvres de Jonas bouger, mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me disait. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire je lui demandai de répéter. Il avait le regard le plus neutre possible, il prit une grande respiration, et il me brisa le cœur.

- Désolé Fiona, je t'aime bien mais nous deux ça ne peut plus continuer. Je ne ressens plus la même chose qu'avant pour toi et il faut vraiment que je me concentre sur le quidditch.

Excuse bidon. C'était bien un mec tient. J'avais envie de lui en coller une pour oser me faire ça aujourd'hui, mais à la place je fondis en larme.

- Fiona, écoute. Je ne pouvais pas passer la Saint-Valentin avec toi en sachant que je te donnais de faux espoir. Te plaquer demain aurait été vraiment salaud.

Et se faire tout beau pour plaquer sa copine, c'était pas salaud ça peut-être ? Complètement impuissant devant mes larmes qui ne voulaient pas se calmer, il me dit au revoir, m'assura qu'il prendrait de mes nouvelles pour vérifier que j'aille bien et partit en me laissant toute seule dehors, dans le froid. A ça, il allait en avoir de mes nouvelles ! Déjà il pouvait difficilement m'ignorer vu que nous étions dans la même classe et ensuite je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Mais sur l'instant, j'étais dévastée.

J'étais tellement occupée à pleurer que je ne remarquais pas Potter qui venait vers la volière, un bouquet de roses à la main. En me voyant pleurer, il s'avança vers moi, prit délicatement l'une des fleurs et me la tendit.

- Une fille n'a pas le droit de pleurer le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Il m'avait dit ça avec un sourire chaleureux avant de repartir tout aussi vite, me laissant seule et complètement choquée, avec ma rose dans la main. L'histoire raconta qu'on avait découvert plus tard que James avait envoyé ces roses à sa mère à la demande de son père qui était en voyage. Mais peut importe pourquoi James avait ces roses, il m'en avait donné une et m'avait littéralement séduite au passage.


	2. Le baroudeur du ciel

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "baroudeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Eve Laurens : Le baroudeur du ciel**

Je m'appelle Eve Laurens, deuxième année à l'Université de Londres et membre du fan club de Sirius Black tout comme ma sœur, une sorcière. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour Sirius juste à cause de sa soi-disant popularité ou pour enquiquiner ma sœur. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux après-midi d'orage de début juillet…

C'était les vacances, oh joie, oh bonheur imbibé de joie ! Ma sœur était rentrée par le Poudlard Express quelques jours plus tôt et avait déjà commencé à me bassiner les oreilles avec son Siri d'amour qui était si merveilleux et sur qui elle fantasmait outrageusement. Elle m'avait décrit trois fois avec maints détails comment leurs regards s'étaient croisés et que les yeux brûlants de l'Apollon l'avait fait tomber raide dingue de lui. Elle s'enflammait un peu pour rien la petite, mais je devais avouer que Sirius avait beaucoup de charme sur les photos prises à la dérobée qu'elle me montrait.

Bref, j'étais allée faire ma citadine et avait profité du soleil de la matinée pour partir me promener du côté des boutiques chics de Londres. Mais sans que je n'ais vraiment eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, le ciel s'était couvert, l'atmosphère était devenu lourde et les premières gouttes de pluie avait commencé à tomber. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas pris de parapluie et j'avais prévu de rentrer à pied. Mon déambulage m'avait fait traverser tout Londres et je me trouvais à présent près de Saint-James Park. Je m'étais dépêchée de me mettre à l'abri sous un arbre pour attendre que la pluie passe en évitant de finir trempée, mais la météo ne comptait pas me laisser tranquille. Je sursautai en entendant le premier coup de tonnerre. Mon premier réflexe fut de me rapprocher du tronc de l'arbre qui m'abritait mais je me souvins bien vite qu'on m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais rester sous un arbre pendant un orage, qu'il ferait un parfait paratonnerre.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'élançai en courant sous la pluie, couvrant comme je pouvais ma tête avec mon sac à mains. Mais ce qui se produit toujours quand on court en talons sous la pluie et sans regarder où on met les pieds arriva. Je glissai, me cassant la figure et le talon de chaussure, au beau milieu de la route tant qu'à faire. Tout ce que je vis à ce moment là fut le phare d'une moto qui me fonçait droit dessus. Je fermai les yeux en attendant l'impact… qui n'eut jamais lieu.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

La moto était passée je ne sais comment de l'autre côté de mon corps sans me percuter. J'avais cru l'entendre passer au dessus de moi, mais je voyais mal comment le véhicule aurait pu sauter sans tremplin et à la dernière seconde. Je n'avais rien à faire de ces questions pour le moment, tout ce qui m'intéressait sur le moment, c'était que j'étais en vie.

Je tournai la tête vers celui qui avait réussit à m'éviter au dernier moment pour découvrir un jeune homme incroyablement sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés mi-long et son teint de peau si pâle. Il portait une veste de motard, comme celle des baroudeurs de la route 66 aux USA, et quand il retira ses lunettes de soleil (qui pour le coup devaient lui être assez inutiles), je découvris les yeux gris les plus envoutants que je n'ai jamais vu. Je vis de loin sa moto, une belle bécane même si je ne m'y connaissais pas trop. En tout cas, ce n'était pas de la moto de chochotte ou un simple scooter comme le mien. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que mon mystérieux sauveur attendait toujours ma réponse.

- Euh, oui… Ca va bien.

Il me tendit une main avec une mitaine en cuir (il avait décidément toute la panoplie) et m'aida à me relever. Mais une fois debout je manquai de retomber. Heureusement il me rattrapa au passage. Me retrouver dans ses bras, si proche de lui, me fit chavirer le cœur. C'était absurde, je ne le connaissais même pas.

- J'ai dû me tordre la cheville en cassant mon talon.

Il avait l'air assez embêté. Il devait sûrement partir quelque part, mais il ne voulait visiblement pas me laisser là dans cet état. Quel gentleman. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir se saisir de quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean. J'aperçus furtivement une baguette magique, comme celle de ma sœur. Il était sorcier ! Un motard sorcier ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. En tout cas, nous étions dans le Londres moldu et il devait s'en être souvenu à temps. Il jeta un regard dans la rue, comme pour chercher quelque chose pour l'aider et finalement il baissa la tête vers moi, toujours bien à l'aise dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous emmener quelque part si vous voulez. Je n'ai pas de casque pour vous mais si vous voulez bien prendre le risque de monter sur ma moto pour que je vous ramène chez vous…

- Oui bien sûr !

J'avais répondu un peu trop vite, mais ça le fit sourire, ce qui ne le rendit qu'encore plus craquant. Je montai derrière lui sur sa moto, en profitant perversement pour serrer mes bras autour de sa taille et poser ma tête contre son dos. Je lui indiquai où j'habitais et nous partîmes sur la route. Il n'était pas trempé du tout. Cela me surprit au début, mais je me souvins que ma sœur m'avait parlé d'un sort repousse-pluie. J'avais bien envie d'en profiter moi aussi.

- Vous êtes un sorcier n'est-ce-pas ?

La moto fit une petite embardée sous le coup de surprise de son conducteur. Je m'excusai aussitôt.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, me dit-il apparemment ravi. Toi aussi tu es une sorcière ?

- Non, ma sœur, elle est encore à Poudlard.

- Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Eve Laurens.

- Je ne connais aucune Laurens. Tu veux faire un truc sympa ?

Ma curiosité était piquée au vif. Avec lui, j'étais capable de tout accepter.

- Bien sûr, dis-je avec entrain.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir le sol s'éloigner soudain de sous la moto. Je mis quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que nous volions. Nous volions ! La moto survolait le toit des maisons. J'oubliai volontiers que nous formions ainsi le meilleur paratonnerre possible et profitai juste de l'occasion pour me serrer davantage contre mon beau sorcier. Bien trop vite à mon goût, la moto atterrit devant ma maison. Mon beau sorcier me fit descendre délicatement et m'amena jusqu'au porche. Là, je ne pu me retenir et lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser. Il devait me prendre pour une folle furieuse maintenant, mais c'était plus fort que moi. A ma grande surprise, il sourit et sonna à ma porte. Ma sœur ouvrit au moment où mon sauveur me glissa à l'oreille un « prends soin de toi Eve ». Je le regardai rejoindre sa moto et partir sur la route, voguant sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à ce que ma sœur m'attrape par le bras pour pouvoir me regarder bien en face. Elle avait l'air complètement éberluée.

- Eve ! Mais comment tu as fait pour te faire raccompagner par Sirius Black ?

Sirius ? C'était lui ? Il était beaucoup mieux en vrai que sur les photos. Je repensai avec culpabilité à notre baiser et aussi au fait qu'il m'avait dit ne connaître aucune Laurens à Poudlard. Ma pauvre petite sœur.

- Dis-moi Wendy, les moldues peuvent intégrer le fan-club de Sirius Black ?


	3. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "moine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Iris Jettison : L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

Je m'appelle Iris Jettison, quatrième année à Serdaigle et membre du fan club de Remus Lupin. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour Remus juste à cause de son côté mystérieux. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux jour où j'ai cru mourir à l'infirmerie…

J'assistai avec enthousiasme au match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, bien décidée à encourager ma maison. J'étais si occupée par une contre-attaque spectaculaire de mon équipe favorite que je ne vis pas l'attrapeur de Gryffondor foncer sur ma tribune pour échapper à un cognard. La balle était ensorcelée pour ne poursuivre que les joueurs mais là, elle n'eut aucune chance de dévier sa trajectoire et me fonça droit dessus.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie et assez mal en point. J'avais mal partout et j'avais une sacrée envie de vomir. Il faisait sombre autour de moi, la nuit avait dû tomber. J'étais toute seule mais Madame Pomfresh devait avoir sa chambre près de l'infirmerie. Je devais pouvoir la trouver. Il le fallait en tout cas, parce que je soufrai trop pour avoir la patience de l'attendre. On me disait toujours que j'étais futée, mais apparemment je ne l'étais pas suffisamment. Essayer de me mettre debout était d'une stupidité profonde. Mes jambes refusèrent de me supporter et je ne dû mon salut qu'au rideau auquel je me rattrapai. Il s'arracha de sa tringle au passage et je crois bien que je venais d'aggraver une fracture à mon bras, mais au moins ma chute avait été amortie.

Je retins un hurlement de douleur, par réflexe. J'étais super douée pour me cogner les genoux dans tout ce qui était à la bonne hauteur : tables basses, bords de lit, bancs et j'en passe. Du coup j'avais pris la curieuse habitude de devenir muette quand je me faisais mal. Et puis j'étais sûrement encore un peu trop groggy pour que mon cerveau fonctionne normalement. Rester allongée par terre entremêlée dans mon rideau me sembla être la meilleur chose à faire. Le bruit que j'avais provoqué n'avait pas semblé suffisant pour avertir l'infirmière.

Alors que je me sentais repartir dans les tréfonds du néant, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Ah ? Finalement Madame Pomfresh était dans le coin. Je la serrai avec la main de mon côté valide en bafouillant un remerciement (mais, étant à moitié dans les vapes, ça devait donner quelque chose comme « erci b'cou ») avant de me rendre compte que la main en question était tout sauf celle d'une femme. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés pour apercevoir… pour l'apercevoir _lui_.

Je sentis des frissons d'horreur me parcourir tout le corps, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la douleur. Remus Lupin se tenait près de moi, en pyjamas mais ce n'était qu'un détail, et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était « s'il-te-plait ne me mange pas ! ». J'étais futée, tout le monde me le disait. Ce n'était donc pas très étonnant que je découvre que le Gryffondor de deux ans mon aîné, et que le quart au moins des filles de Poudlard adulaient, soit un loup-garou. Je ne m'en étais rendue compte qu'au début de l'année mais j'en avais été profondément choquée. Je n'avais rien dit à personne mais j'avais tout fait pour éviter au maximum les Maraudeurs et en particulier Lupin. Il me terrifiait, j'avais peur de lui, j'étais scandalisée qu'il soit autorisé à étudier à Poudlard alors qu'il représentait un danger mortel pour tous les élèves. En y repensant, si je n'étais restée inconsciente que quelques heures, la pleine lune avait dû être la veille ou l'avant-veille.

Je m'attendais à voir Lupin se métamorphoser en monstre à tout moment et je songeai à ma famille et à mon chat que j'allai laisser derrière moi.

Mais Lupin ne se transforma pas, il ne me mangea pas, il ne sembla même pas montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité. En fait, comme je le voyais, mal en point et recouvert de pansements comme moi, je ne pouvais que penser à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment, la même que moi sans aucun doute. Et pour la première fois je me dis qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dû choisir d'être un loup-garou et que les transformations devaient être terribles pour le mettre dans un tel état, au moins aussi terribles que de se prendre en pleine poitrine un cognard lancé à toute vitesse. Et il était quand même descendu de son lit pour venir m'aider.

Il m'aida patiemment à me recoucher, me disant des choses gentilles et rassurantes comme le ferait l'infirmière. Il me donna même lui-même une potion antidouleur particulièrement efficace et pas amer du tout. Une telle gentillesse était tout bonnement incompatible avec l'idée du loup-garou sanguinaire et sadique que je me faisais de lui. Je me surpris à lui sourire alors que je retombais dans les limbes cotonneux du sommeil réparateur. Il attendit près de moi que je m'endorme, en me tenant la main. Et je dormis comme une souche, même en sachant qu'un loup-garou était mon voisin de lit, puisque c'était ce loup-garou là.

Le lendemain je me réveillai de très bonne humeur. Madame Pomfresh était en train de retirer mes bandes. Elle m'annonça que j'étais à présent comme neuve et que je pouvais partir quand je voulais. Près de moi, sur ma table de nuit se trouvait une barre chocolatée avec un petit mot :

_Remets-toi bien.  
Remus_

Depuis ce jour, mon opinion sur Remus Lupin avait radicalement changée et je comprenais enfin qu'on puisse admirer un tel individu et que définitivement, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.


	4. Qui cherche trouve toujours

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "recherché" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Vous retrouverez sûrement une certaine inspiration du film de Narnia.

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Irina Underwood : Qui cherche trouve toujours**

Je m'appelle Irina Underwood, cinquième année à Gryffondor et membre du fan club très restreint de Peter Pettigrow. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour Peter juste à cause de ses amis au sens de l'humour débordant, ni parce qu'il me faisait pitié. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux jour où je dû sortir en pleine nuit à la recherche d'Aslan…

Je dormais tranquillement et je n'avais rien demandé à personne quand Aslan, mon chat, me sauta dessus. On pourrait croire en voyant ces charmantes petites bêtes qu'elles sont légères et délicates, mais elles sont aussi légères qu'une brique qui vous tombe dessus du haut de la tour d'astronomie et aussi délicates qu'un bulldozeur passant dans un poulailler. Forcément je me pliai en deux sous ses gracieuses petites patounes écrasant gentiment mon ventre et voulu envoyer mon oreiller sur mon familier. Mais la sale bête esquiva sans sourciller et passa derrière mes rideaux.

- Bon débarras, marmonnais-je.

Je pouvais enfin me recoucher. J'avais trop la flemme d'aller chercher mon oreiller par terre mais ma couverture était suffisamment confortable et je la hissai avec bonheur par-dessus mes épaules. J'entendis alors le faible grincement du battant de porte qui s'écarte. Mais qui était l'idiote qui avait laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte ? Je pris ma baguette qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit et l'allumai d'un _Lumos_. J'ouvris les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, juste à temps pour apercevoir la queue touffue de mon chat passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les rideaux des trois autres lits de mon dortoir étaient tirés, apparemment tout le monde dormait, sauf moi.

Je fus prise de la tentation de laisser mon chat aller vagabonder à son aise. Pour une fois, ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais en entendent son miaulement dans le couloir, je me souvins que mon matou adoré avait la fâcheuse habitude d'aller gratter et miauler à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Je serai la Gryffondor la plus honni par ses camarades de maison avant la fin de la nuit si je le laissais faire. Je me glissai donc hors de mon lit et dans le couloir, sans faire attention au fait que j'étais en nuisette. De toute façon à cette heure là tout le monde dormait. J'aperçus mon chat tourner ses yeux vers moi (ils avaient alors cette couleur bizarre des yeux de chat qu'on éclaire dans la nuit) et descendre tranquillement les marches vers la Salle Commune. Il me narguait en plus, je n'en revenais pas.

- Aslan, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sifflai-je.

J'obtins un faible miaulement en réponse. Oui, il me narguait.

En descendant à mon tour l'escalier, je remarquai que la Salle Commune était encore faiblement éclairée. Les feux de cheminé devaient continuer de brûler pendant la nuit. D'un côté ça valait mieux, c'était leur seul moyen de chauffage, et puis un feu magique ne devrait pas déclencher d'incendie, non ?

- Aslan, appelai-je en gardant ma voix la plus basse possible en passant devant la dernière chambre.

Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas un miaulement qui me répondit, mais le son mélodieux d'une flûte. Je m'arrêtai, surprise. Quelqu'un d'autre était debout. Je reculai d'un pas et le son s'arrêta. Un pas en avant, la mélodie reprit. J'effectuai plusieurs fois le mouvement avant de me rendre compte qu'un sort avait dû être placé à la base de l'escalier pour empêcher les sons de la Salle Commune de venir perturber la tranquillité des dortoirs. C'était pour ça que je pouvais dormir tranquillement quand une fête était improvisée après la victoire à un match de quidditch par exemple. Moi qui avais toujours cru que j'étais juste chanceuse de dormir dans une des chambres les plus éloignée de la Salle Commune.

Je pensai tout d'abord à retourner me coucher pour ne pas déranger celui ou celle qui jouait de la musique et puis je repensai à Aslan que je devais retrouver et enfermer dans son panier avec un bon _Silencio_ pour qu'il ne me dérange plus. J'avançai donc le plus silencieusement possible dans la Salle Commune. Bien sûr, je remarquai immédiatement que mon chat s'était lové sur l'accoudoir du musicien, je pouvais maintenant voir que c'était un garçon. Et la sale bête ronronnait comme s'il était le chat le plus heureux du monde. Heureusement cela ne semblait pas déranger le garçon qui poursuivait sa mélodie.

Je devais admettre que la musique était magnifique et que le musicien était particulièrement talentueux. C'était un plaisir de l'entendre. Je me rapprochai de lui comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. Quand je fus assez proche, je remarquai que les flammes dansaient au son de la mélodie et que des animaux se formaient et disparaissaient, dansant comme dans une ronde. La musique était magique, comme on pouvait s'y attendre à Poudlard où décidément rien n'était banal, mais aussi terriblement envoutante. Une vraie splendeur. Je me surpris à soupirer d'aise. Grosse erreur.

Le son léger de la flûte s'interrompit aussitôt, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Et je réalisai soudain que le musicien que j'avais surpris et qui s'était brusquement tourné vers moi n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, celui que certains disaient méchamment qu'il était le faire valoir des Maraudeurs. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé quoique ce soit de lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement un physique avantageux ou un sens de l'humour particulièrement désopilant et ce n'était pas une lumière, mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant et il avait su gagner une affection sincère auprès de ses amis. Mais là, je venais de découvrir le diamant dans la roche. Peter Pettigrow était un prodige de la musique.

Nous restâmes un moment sans voix à nous regarder, les dernières notes de sa mélodie s'envolant avec le crépitement des flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque dans quelle tenue je me trouvais. Il se retourna brusquement en marmonnant quelques excuses. Mais c'était à moi de m'excuser de l'avoir interrompu. Pour ne pas le gêner davantage, je me saisis du plaid le plus proche et m'entourai avec.

- Je venais juste récupérer Aslan, dis-je comme pour justifier mon intrusion.

Mon chat dû comprendre que son escapade était terminée pour se soir. Il voulu aller se frotter la tête contre Peter mais celui-ci le repoussa gentiment. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer les chats. Je récupérai mon matou et adressa un sourire à Peter qui avait encore un peu les joues roses.

- Bonne nuit Peter, eu-je le courage de lui dire. Continues à jouer comme ça et les autres aussi sauront qui tu es vraiment.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me souhaita bonne nuit aussi. Même si c'était juste un retour de politesse et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de mon prénom (après tout nous n'étions pas dans la même année), j'en fus particulièrement touchée. Je remontai dans ma chambre et enfermai mon chat dans son panier après avoir déposé un bisou sur son nez et avoir esquivé le coup de griffe qu'il m'offrit en retour. Si mon chat était une plaie, il m'avait au moins servi à découvrir quelqu'un à admirer.


	5. Bref, ma meilleure amie est une groupie

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "recul" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Vous trouverez une très large inspiration de la série Bref.

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Béthanie Hoover : Bref, ma meilleure amie est une groupie comme les autres**

Je m'appelle Béthanie Hoover (mais tout le monde m'appelle Betty), sixième année à Poufsouffle et meilleure amie d'une groupie et membre du fan club de James Potter. Mais il ne faut pas croire ce qu'elle dit à propos de son amour véritable. Elle est comme toutes les autres, tombée folle d'admiration pour James Potter à cause de sa popularité et d'un petit plus qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Non vraiment, elle est une groupie comme les autres.

Bref.

Fiona est ma meilleure amie et elle en pamoison devant James Potter, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Le jour où je l'ai traitée ouvertement de groupie, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avoir celles qui n'en veulent que pour son physique ou sa popularité, qu'elle aimait vraiment James pour ce qu'il était. Ce fut le premier indice qui m'amena à penser qu'elle était une groupie comme les autres.

Comme toutes les groupies, Fiona déteste qu'on dise qu'elle est une groupie.

Elle cache une photo de son amoureux sous son oreiller, l'embrasse tous les soirs et lui parle quand elle fait un cauchemar.

Elle a gravé « J+F= » dans un cœur sur le montant de son lit à baldaquin.

Quand elle me dicte ce que je dois écrire dans son journal intime (parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de faire des digressions à l'écrit (à l'oral aussi d'ailleurs) et que je suis une amie concernée par son bien-être), elle me demande de signer chaque page par « Mrs. Fiona Potter ».

Comme toutes les groupies, Fiona a fait vœux de célibat jusqu'à ce que James lui demande de sortir avec elle, mais elle fait quelques entorses à la règle quand elle pense que son nouveau petit copain pourrait rendre jaloux son adoré.

Elle compte les James avant de s'endormir. A voix haute histoire d'en faire profiter le voisinage.

Elle interprète chaque regard, geste, paroles de James comme une déclaration d'amour passionnée envers elle.

Elle a déjà choisi les prénoms des enfants qu'elle aurait avec lui.

Comme toutes les groupies, Fiona se moque de moi quand je dis à quel point mon petit ami est super, parce qu'il ne peut apparement pas être aussi génial que James Potter.

Elle garde toujours un œil sur l'objet de sa convoitise, à tel point qu'elle commence à souffrir d'un léger strabisme.

Elle a une poupée vaudou de Lily Evans et jubile chaque fois que la préfète flanque une gifle à James pour refuser ses avances.

Elle copine avec les autres groupies de James, se réunissant avec elles dans un fan-club autoproclamé. Comme ça elles fantasment en groupe. L'une de leurs règles est de ne jamais demander à James de sortir avec elles par égard pour les autres membres du club, mais comme les autres, Fiona l'oublie volontiers. Je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité d'une telle règle.

Comme toutes les groupies, Fiona envoie anonymement des chocolats à James pour Noël, pour la Saint-Valentin, pour Pâques et pour son anniversaire, et parfois elle y injecte même quelques gouttes de philtre d'amour.

Elle essaie de convertir le maximum de filles à la religion qui place James à la place de dieu vivant, ne pensant pas une seconde qu'elle ne fait que renforcer la concurrence.

Elle n'a qu'une hantise, que James soit gay. Quoiqu'au moins, comme ça aucune fille ne pourra profiter de lui.

Elle s'est mise à adorer les tartes à la mélasse, alors qu'elle en avait horreur avant, parce que c'est le dessert préféré de James et que du coup ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Elle s'est d'ailleurs trouvée plein d'autres points communs avec lui.

Comme toutes les groupies, Fiona voit son mariage prochain avec James Potter quand elle regarda dans une boule de cristal, au fond d'une tasse de thé ou lorsqu'elle effectue un tirage de cartes de tarot.

Elle soutient l'équipe de Gryffondor au quidditch, même contre sa propre maison.

Elle se moque ouvertement de Severus Rogue pour se faire bien voir de James et elle ne se formalise pas quand elle victime d'une blague « de grande ampleur » des Maraudeurs, du genre être transformée en grizzli pour avoir mangé des céréales au petit-déjeuner.

Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle était vraiment une groupie et que seules les non-groupies véritable, comme moi casée et heureuse avec un autre mec, ont suffisamment de recul pour le remarquer.

Bref, ma meilleure amie est une groupie comme les autres.


	6. Maquillage alimentaire

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "moustache" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Aydan Grey : Maquillage alimentaire**

Je m'appelle Aydan Grey, septième année à Gryffondor et membre du club de bavboules de Poudlard et du fan club de Sirius Black. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie, enfin si on peut dire ça d'un garçon. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombé fou d'admiration pour Sirius juste à cause de sa popularité. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux jour où j'ai failli arriver à la bourre en métamorphose…

Tout une suite d'évènements me conduisit à ce petit-déjeuner-là. La veille, j'avais un peu trop trainé au club de bavboules, puis un peu trop joué à la bataille explosive dans la Salle Commune avant de me rendre compte que j'avais un devoir de métamorphose à finir pour le premier cours de la journée. Mes amis l'avait fait pendant que j'étais au club et aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à me le rappeler après. Oublier de rendre un devoir quand on est arrivé au niveau aspic est juste injustifiable devant le professeur McGonagall. J'avais donc passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le finir. Résultat, je m'étais couché à pas d'heure (comme un vrai fofien) et je m'étais rendormi après le réveil d'Alvin. Il m'avait réveillé en quittant le dortoir et j'avais donc dû speeder comme un malade si je voulais pouvoir manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller en métamorphose. Le petit-déjeuner, c'est sacré, même quand on risque le courroux de la vieille McGo.

Je m'étais assis à la première place que j'avais trouvée à la table des Gryffondor, ne me rendant pas tout de suite compte que cela m'avait mis juste entre Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, à la place occupée précédemment par l'actuelle petite amie de ce dernier. Quand je m'en aperçus, il était déjà trop tard, et puis comme j'étais plus âgé qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient rien me dire, d'autant plus que j'étais moi aussi dans l'équipe de quidditch. En plus c'étaient des mecs sympas et drôles qui ne faisaient pas de chichis.

Je pris un bol de lait, un verre de jus de citrouille et mordis allègrement dans un petit pain brioché. J'avalai tout ça en deux temps trois mouvements et allais filer quand Sirius me retint par la manche.

- Attends, tu as quelque chose là.

Il effaça avec son pouce une moustache de lait juste au-dessus de ma lèvre. Il n'avait peut-être pas réfléchit à son geste, après tout c'est un truc qu'il ferait typiquement à ses potes formant le reste des Maraudeurs ou en tout cas à James et Remus, et ne devait sûrement pas savoir que j'étais gay. D'ailleurs il s'était tourné vers James juste après son geste. Celui-ci devait avoir les yeux aussi ronds que les miens.

- Quoi Cornedrue ? Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ? Ca ne te pose pas de problème quand je roule un patin à ma copine. Mais peut-être que tu veux que je te nettoie aussi ?

Et Sirius d'essayer de passer par-dessus la table pour effacer une moustache imaginaire à James qui se débattait.

- Non ! Je suis sûr que tu vas me mettre de la confiture sur les sourcils !

Ca aussi, ça aurait été typique de Sirius. Ca me fit rire puis je me rendis compte que j'allai vraiment être à la bourre si je ne me grouillais pas un peu plus. Après avoir traversé en courant les couloirs, manquant de renverser une petite Serdaigle au passage (ce qui m'aurait bien gêné parce que c'était la petite qui s'était pris le cognard que j'essayais de semer il y a deux semaines pendant notre match de quidditch contre les Serdaigle), j'entrai dans la salle de métamorphose juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Je soufflai un coup et m'installai à ma place sous le regard demi-réprobateur, demi-amusé de la vieille McGo.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je portai mes mains à ma lèvre supérieure, celle qu'avait effleuré le pouce de Sirius, et souris largement. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, pas seulement.


	7. La cuite de ma vie

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "saoul" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Amber Ghaer : La cuite de ma vie**

Je m'appelle Amber Ghaer, deuxième année à Serpentard et membre du fan club de Remus Lupin. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour Remus juste à cause de son côté mystérieux. Non, moi je l'aime vraiment, et ce depuis ce fameux jour où j'ai vomi sur lui…

C'était une journée normale à Poudlard, enfin aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être avec les Maraudeurs sévissant à Poudlard. Je n'avais que douze ans, mais eux ils en avaient seize et leur réputation dans l'école n'était plus à faire. Mes aînés de Serpentard m'avait mise en garde dès ma première année, les Maraudeurs étaient des salauds qui faisaient des blagues mesquines à tout le monde, mais surtout aux Serpentard. D'après eux j'avais été répartie dans la bonne maison, mais pas à la bonne époque. D'ailleurs c'était le credo des Serpentard depuis octobre 1971.

Bon, pour l'instant je n'avais pas trop eu à me plaindre. Les blagues n'avaient jamais été très méchantes pour moi et visait surtout les sixième (et parfois septième et cinquième) année. Mais par solidarité pour ma maison, je m'appliquais à détester les Maraudeurs.

Ce matin là cependant, j'aurai dû me méfier en sentant que le jus de citrouille avait une odeur bizarre. Mais il fallait croire que ma vigilance n'était pas suffisamment aiguisée et que même ça, ça n'aurait pas suffit. En effet, après avoir sentit le jus de citrouille, même Severus Rogue, pourtant réputé un expert en potion et proclamé grand manitou du dépistage de poison lors des repas, ressentit l'irrésistible envie d'en boire jusqu'à plus soif. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que du jus dans les carafes et l'alcool monta vite à la tête d'une grande majorité des élèves de Serpentard.

Pour moi, qui n'avais jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie, un verre suffit à me rendre pompette. Alors au bout de cinq, j'étais juste complètement bourrée. Assez furax et n'ayant pas conscience de mes actes, je me levai et marchai en titubant vers la table toute proche de Gryffondor, et vers les Maraudeurs en particulier. Trois d'entre eux au moins étaient morts de rire, le quatrième fit mine de se lever pour essayer de me stabiliser, mais je le repoussai violement. J'eu envie de leur dire leurs quatre vérités en ces termes « vous êtes vraiment des débiles profonds, je vous déteste. Je vais me plaindre et vous serez obligé de récurer la volière avec vos ongles. » Mais hélas pour moi, j'avais quand même bu cinq verres.

- Vous… profonds… je…déteste… la… volière…, grommelai-je à la place en les pointant du doigt avec un air accusateur qui les fit se tordre de rire. L'un d'eux tomba même par terre.

Celui qui me soutenait avait l'air assez embêté cependant.

- Les gars, c'est qu'une gamine, protesta-t-il.

- Oui, mais elle a déjà un sacré sens de la répartie.

- Y a pas d'âge pour se prendre sa première cuite.

- Mais c'est bon, elle tient encore debout.

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mis à avoir le hoquet et c'est à ce moment là que je vomis tout mon petit-déjeuner sur le seul Maraudeur qui m'avait montré un peu de compassion. Pour ses potes c'était fini, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en remettre. D'autres riaient, mais ils n'étaient pas dans mon champ de vision, alors ils participaient juste au brouahah qui cognait dans ma tête et je m'en fichais. J'avais bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas compris que j'essayais de les menacer, alors je pris le bras du premier venu, à savoir le seul qui ne se moquait pas de moi, et je le mordis le plus fort que je pouvais.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables les gars, vous devriez avoir honte.

Je crois qu'un des Maraudeurs commença à s'évanouir par manque d'air à force de rire. Celui qui m'aidait ne réagit pas violemment. Il me laissa faire puis quand je me calmai, il m'écarta doucement de son bras. Je voyais tout un peu flou mais avec son bras si près de mon visage, je remarquais de multiples cicatrices. On avait dû beaucoup le mordre pour en arriver là. Le pauvre.

- Je suis désolée !, criai-je en pleurant.

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, le serrant au niveau le la taille vue que j'étais bien plus petite que lui, et je me mis à pleurer pour lui. Il me caressa gentiment la tête en me chuchotant que ce n'était pas grave et après une remarque lancée à ses amis qui étaient sûrement en train d'agoniser de rire il m'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Une fille rousse le rejoignit rapidement et ils me portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où on me fit boire une potion de dégrisement.

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'éclatai en larmes. Remus Lupin, le Maraudeur qui avait été sympa avec moi, était toujours là et me berça contre lui (en fait je crois bien que je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché), alors que la fille, qui disait s'appeler Lily, chantonnait quelque chose de réconfortant. Mes parents me manquèrent alors beaucoup.

- Là, ça va aller, me dit Remus. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que mes amis ont fait, et que j'ai laissé faire. Ils seront punis mais il faut que tu sache que ce n'était pas contre toi en particulier.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mordu.

- C'était normal, me cajola Lily, moi aussi je l'aurais mordu à ta place. Et je ne me serais sûrement pas contentée de Remus.

- Ne dit pas ça Lily, ça va donner des idées bizarres à James, plaisanta Remus.

Je ne compris pas tout ce que cela signifiait, mais Lily frappa Remus, sans grande conviction cependant. Une odeur désagréable me prit le nez. Remus était couvert de vomi et je m'en mettais allégrement partout en le tenant dans mes bras. C'était juste immonde, mais je m'étais suffisamment excusée pour la soirée. Après avoir quitté les deux Gryffondor, pris une douche en me savonnant bien deux fois et mis une tenue propre, je repartis en cours la tête haute. Au moins, j'avais défendu l'honneur des Serpentard et je ne m'étais pas endormie dans mon bol comme certains de ma classe. Les élèves plus âgés de ma maison me félicitèrent en me croisant. J'étais fière maintenant, même si le lendemain j'appris avec déception que les trois zouaves de service avait reçu une autre punition que de récurer la volière avec leurs ongles.

Deux semaines plus tard, les Maraudeurs remirent ça sur toute l'école cette fois, mais avec une limite d'âge. Les moins de quinze ans ne pouvaient boire que du jus de cassis inoffensif s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur verre se renverse automatiquement sur leurs genoux. Je constatai avec délice que mon cher Remus ne goûtait pas à la plaisenterie, une fois n'est pas coutume. Tout le monde à part les Serpentard idolâtrait les Maraudeurs, mais pour moi le seul digne d'estime était Remus Lupin. Quand deux mois plus tard, une Poufsouffle me surprit à défendre les intérêts de celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et me proposa d'intégrer le fan club de Remus, je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

* * *

_Là j'avoue, avec tout le vomi c'est un peu trash. Mais je me suis marrée comme une folle en écrivant ce OS^^_


	8. Groupie et fière de l'être

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "profiter" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Groupie un jour, groupie toujours**

**Daisy Lovelace : Groupie et fière de l'être**

Je m'appelle Daisy Lovelace, cinquième année à Serdaigle et membre passive du fan club très restreint de Peter Pettigrow et très active du fan club de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Je suis ce que les autres appellent une groupie intégrale et j'en suis fière. Mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis tombée folle d'admiration pour Peter parce qu'il me faisait pitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est bien à cause de ses amis au sens de l'humour débordant. Pour moi Peter est juste un moment d'atteindre les autres Maraudeurs, hélas cela me plaça dans la catégorie « à éviter à tout prix » des trois mecs les plus populaires de l'école le jour de cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Karen Morecroft se mit à sortir avec Sirius Black…

Je faisais les choses avec soin. Je connaissais par cœur l'emploi du temps de chacun des quatre Gryffondor, leurs goûts, leurs habitudes… Je savais même où se trouvait leur QG secret même si cette imbécile de Ludivine, la fille peinte sur le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée, refusait à quiconque mis à part les Maraudeurs d'y entrer. Mais malgré tout ça et mes trois années de constance à leur envoyer des avances, je n'étais toujours pas sortie avec James, Sirius ou Remus. Je voulais sortir avec l'un des trois, je me fichais duquel, même si on disait que Sirius était le plus facile à avoir. Je voulais ces trois garçons pour leur popularité, leur humour, leur physique (très avantageux) et pour le prestige qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter. J'étais, sans mentir, une véritable bombe, prête à rire à tout, même les blagues pas drôles. J'avais un certain sens de l'autodérision que je savais qu'ils aimaient, j'avais les mêmes goûts qu'eux en musique, en sport et même en alimentation. Je savais qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les filles trop minces alors j'avais laissé sans complexe un ou deux kilos s'installer sur mes hanches, ce qui me donnait une silhouette superbe. J'étais désirée par beaucoup de garçons, enviée par de nombreuses filles, mais ignorée par eux trois. J'échouais depuis trois ans à sortir avec l'un d'eux.

J'étais désespérée et ne savais plus quoi faire jusqu'au jour où je rencontrai la présidente du fan club de Peter Pettigrow. C'était Irina Underwood, une allumée de Gryffondor de mon année qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit gros, sans voir les trois sex symbols qui le côtoyaient. Peut importe ses tendances bizarroïdes, elle me fit remarquer un jour que je n'étais pas une bonne groupie intégrale des Maraudeurs si je n'intégrais pas son fan club. C'est là que je compris que charmer Peter était un excellent moyen de m'approcher suffisamment des Maraudeurs et de ferrer les gros poissons. Je profitai donc de l'annonce d'une sortie prochaine à Pré-au-Lard, sorties que les Maraudeurs faisaient toujours en groupe, peu importe s'ils avaient des copines à ce moment. Deux jours avant la sortie, je m'étais coiffée de la façon la plus naturelle possible, avec le moins de maquillage possible et l'air le plus innocent qu'il soit. J'avais abordé timidement Peter à la sortie de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, cours que je savais que les autres Maraudeurs ne fréquentaient plus depuis qu'ils avaient passé leurs BUSEs.

Bien entendu, en me voyant moi, Daisy Lovelace, lui faire les yeux doux et lui demander de sortir avec moi, il accepta immédiatement, fou de joie. Lui au moins, il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. C'est donc avec fierté qu'il me tira par la main pour rejoindre ses amis avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

- Et bah Peter, dit James en me jetant un regard appréciateur qui me fit rougir, tu vois que toi aussi tu as du succès auprès des filles.

- Celle là tu ne la laisse pas filer, lui souffla Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Peter était aux anges, moi aussi. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que maintenant j'étais devenue « la copine de Peter » et qu'en conséquent, aucune de mes trois icônes n'avait le droit de me toucher. J'étais tellement contente qu'ils me complimentent enfin que je n'y avais pas fait attention. Lorsque Karen nous croisa _par hasard_ alors que nous allions boire un verre aux Trois Balais, je l'invitai à se joindre à nous sans m'en rendre compte, voulant étaler ma nouvelle popularité, et sans me méfier du petit sourire disant « désolée de m'incruster » qu'elle lança à Sirius.

Il ne manqua pas le message et s'empressa de renouveler l'invitation, assurant qu'elle ne les dérangeait pas, que les amies de Daisy étaient leurs amies et il l'assit même près de lui en lui racontant des blagues pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise. C'est qu'elle s'y prenait drôlement bien avec son petit air « je suis gênée mais je vous trouve tellement adorable que si vous insistez je veux bien rester ». Même moi je tombai dans le panneau juste après que James m'ai demandé si je voulais qu'il m'apporte une Bièraubeurre, tellement j'étais sûre de mon propre charme.

A un moment, alors que nous marchions à nouveau tous ensemble dehors, Remus me lança un sourire irrésistible et me fit signe qu'il voulait me parler en privé. C'était l'occasion de lever le voile de mystère qui entourait Remus Lupin, alors je sautai sur l'occasion en trouvant une excuse tout à fait bidon pour Peter qui me cru bien volontiers.

- Ecoute Daisy, me dit Remus alors que nous n'étions plus que nous deux et que je lui faisais mon sourire le plus ravageur. Si tu utilise Peter comme un vulgaire intermédiaire, ne te figure pas qu'on va tomber dans le panneau.

Comment avait-il réussit à me mettre à jour ? J'avais été parfaite, tenant toujours la main de Peter, riant à ses blagues mais me retenant pour celles de Sirius.

- C'est une règle entre nous, on ne touche pas à une fille qui est sortie avec Peter pour éviter que les filles l'utilisent et le blessent. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très sérieuse avec lui, alors je te dis ça tout de suite : tu fais à présent partie du groupe « des filles à éviter à tout prix » et tu n'as plus la moindre chance de finir avec nous. Mais fait souffrir Peter et tu nous auras sur le dos, comme Rogue nous a sur le sien.

Remus était incroyablement froid et sérieux tout à coup. J'eus envie de lui crier qu'il était fou, de partir en courant et de ne plus revoir aucun des Maraudeurs, et surtout pas Peter. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard et j'étais prévenue. La menace était bien trop grande, et je savais qu'ils l'exécuteraient sans problème.

- Combien de temps ?, demandai-je en ayant tout de même la décence d'afficher une mine honteuse.

- Deux semaines, minimum. Voire trois puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre et que c'est toi qui est allée directement le voir sans prendre le temps de te laisser courtiser avant. Peut-être que comme ça tu réussiras vraiment à l'apprécier.

Je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Au moins, pendant ces trois semaines je pourrai être au contact de mes idoles. Batailler trois ans pour trois semaines à me contenter de fréquenter les Maraudeurs sans plus, c'était vraiment pas rentable. Ces trois semaines ne furent pas un supplice cependant. Peter m'attira pas mal de popularité tout de même (et puis il n'était pas méchant, même si un peu stupide) et je pouvais bénéficier de cours particuliers pour les matières pour lesquelles j'avais du mal. La seule chose qui gâchait mon tableau fut que Karen était parvenue à devenir la petite copine officielle de Sirius. Bon, ça n'avait duré que deux semaines, mais elle avait profité de mon malheur comme une traitresse et elle ne s'était pas privée d'embrasser le beau brun à pleine bouche juste devant moi. Au final, elle était devenue bien plus populaire que moi et avait gagné du gallon dans le fan club de Sirius. Profiter comme ça des gens était tout bonnement déloyal entre filles !

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai adoré écrire cette série de OS en tout cas. Alors dites-moi, qu'elle est la groupie qui vous fait le plus pitié, celle que vous soutenez dans sa bataille, celle qui vous a fait rire ou vous attendrir, quel est le meilleure couple de l'histoire d'après vous, quel fan club rêvez-vous d'intégrer ? Bref, je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic^^_


End file.
